


Yes, please!

by unrealistic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Feminization, Fingering, Louis is 16, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sub Harry, harry's in his early 30s, powerbottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrealistic/pseuds/unrealistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have been seeing each other for a while, mostly for sex. Today, Harry finds out Louis is a minor, but he can't really say no to such a beautiful boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, please!

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER!!!!
> 
> This is purely fictional, all fantasy.  
> also I wrote this at like 4 in the morning and I apologize for typos or anything that doesn't make sense or sounds plain awkward

Harry looked at the time on his phone and leaned back on the brick wall where the big clock was at the shopping center. Louis was late again, almost half an hour late and it was beginning to worry him. After all, they’d decided to meet around six o’clock for dinner and because Louis was late so often, maybe he decided to bail this time.

 

Harry’s not sure he can deal with the rejection. He really likes this boy.

 

They've been seeing each other for a few weeks now, actually. They met on an online dating website where Louis had said he was a college student and Harry, a CEO in his thirties of a fairly successful company.

 

So far everything had been going wonderfully. They'd meet at a specific place and at a specific time, go on a small date where usually Harry would gladly buy Louis anything he might like or need if they weren't just eating or watching a film. What he liked most, of course, was that every single time they met, they'd go back to a hotel so they could fuck. But… what if Louis had grown tired of him? He was a gorgeous boy that didn't really need to try to easily find another man who would want to have the same type of arrangement they have and buy him every little thing his heart desired and who was probably a lot younger than he was.

 

The man sighed dejectedly and stared down at his black, sleek shoes and starts to really think that maybe he's in too deep, got himself caught up in feelings that weren't supposed to bud out. Harry truly likes him and all they ever really do is go shopping and have sex... almost like prostitution now that he takes the time and thinks about it. Fuck that's really not good.

 

He was beginning to spiral when a pair of dark vans stepped in front of his sight line, looking up slowly to frail ankles and thick thighs and a slim torso. Louis was smiling back at him with the sweetest grin on his face, eyes crinkled up at the corners.

 

He thinks this boy is the embodiment of sunshine and beauty. He's so lovely and- he’s wearing a high schoolers uniform?

 

“Louis!” Harry decides to ignore that for now and stands up straight. His day immediately looks clearer and Louis must have his reasons so he doesn't question it. Yet.

 

“Hi, Hazz.” Louis leans in to give his cheek a kiss before twirling around and stepping away from him. The small gesture is enough to send Harry's heart fluttering and the bad thoughts to dispel entirely. “Come on! Let’s go do something fun!”

 

“Of course! Where do you wanna go, sweetheart?” Harry follows after him, his eyes naturally gravitating down to the swell of his ass while he waits for an answer, but it never comes. Louis only purses his pretty little lips and thinks for a moment. 

 

“We should go straight to the hotel this time. I missed you, and i miss the way you fill me up.” Harry can physically feel his heart warm up, his dick included.

 

That must be the reason uniform was brought in, though honestly he thinks the female uniform would have also been a great fit. Perfect for those curves.

 

“We can do that, I suppose.” Harry chirps, scratching the back of his neck where his hairs getting too long and the curls tickle. Theyre hand in hand, walking the busy street, and cross the over towards the first hotel they see. The inside is detailed with mostly black and gold fixtures and when they finally make it up to the room, Harry has wine ordered for them while Louis strips and goes to take a shower.

 

The tease decided to pull his clothes off right in front of him and left the uniform sprawled out on the floor by the bed… and he knows he shouldn’t, he really shouldn’t go through other peoples stuff, but Harry is curious and there’s an ID card that fell from one of the pockets and so far Louis wouldn't disclose his full name yet, Harry's told him everything. Louis even knows where he works. Also, it's a little odd that if he was planning some type of student role play that he'd take the uniform off.

 

The older man picks up the clothes and lays them on one of the soft white sofas in the room before grabbing the ID and studying it.

 

It’s… it’s a student ID from a public high school. One of Harry’s employees has told him his kid goes there.

  

Louis is a minor. Just a couple months shy of seventeen years old and now he can't breathe. The room caving in on him until he needed to sit down and take a deep breath to take it all in. He's fucking a minor. He obviously looks young, but he chalked it up to it just being the boys genetics. Well, he supposed they are his genetics. His sixteen year old genes.

 

He didn’t know... and he could go to jail, lose his job, get registered as a sex offender and live life as a hermit. He can't live like a hermit. He can't spend his life like that. So now what is he supposed to do? He turns his head towards the sound of the water running just beyond the opened slightly cracked open door to the bathroom and then towards the main door when there's a knock. Its the wine they ordered and Harry pays the guy before kicking him out, too scared that he'd see Louis and call the police. Christ, why would he lie about his age?

  

Then the bathroom door opens further and Harry freezes, looking back at the boy stepping stepping out with a towel drying his hair, soft, supple skin on display. Te only fabric covering his crotch were the little panties with marvel comics on them. “What are you doing with that?” Louis, in all his glory, is staring back at him icily. “Did you go through my pants?” He demands.

 

Harry doesn’t answer right away. He can’t really find his voice and it's a little frustrating because he’s never like this around others besides the boy, especially at work. He's a grade A asshole, constantly making his employees take overtime and assigning work that's actually supposed to be handled by him and when he checks it and it's not up to his standards, he makes it his mission to shit on them for the rest of the day. He can't do that with Louis. He's spineless in his presence. “I- Louis." He tries to sound serious, but it comes out almost whiney. "You’re a minor, we can’t… we can’t be doing this… why would you lie to me?”

 

He watches the frown disappear from the teen and walk over towards the bed where he sits and hides his face in his hands, like he’s really upset. For a moment, Harry thinks he’s crying, so of course he has to comfort the beautiful boy. “I’m sorry… I just… Louis, I could get in a lot of trouble…” Harry kneels in front of him.

 

Louis looks up, all smiles now, like he was expecting Harry to come to his aid and he leans forward towards the older man. His small hand extends out to grab and tighten around Harry's tie and he gives it a sharp tug.

 

That smile is dangerous and he’s playing coy. Harry knows it, but it only makes him more flustered, cheeks reddening in the process.

  

“But don’t you want me, Mr. Styles? I know I’m young, but I know I want you.” His voice is honeyed and Harry knows he shouldn’t be doing this again.

 

Louis is a minor.

 

He’s a little imp, but… he's a minor.

 

They’ve already had sex before. Grant it he didn’t know Louis was still in high school, but he was just so cute with those shiny blue eyes, rosy cheeks and pink little nipples, milky-honey colored skin, dainty ankles and wrists… and that big round bum. He is so beautiful.

 

How can Harry say no? Who is he to deny this boy any request he ever has? Louis deserves the world.

 

“So you’ll do it, Mr. Styles?” Louis sits sits back and lifts his feet onto the bed, spreading his legs out far enough that his little marvel panties barely cover his little hole and that pretty cock straining against the soft fabric. “Will you fuck my tight ass?” How could such filthy words come from someone who looked so innocent? “Please? Please keep fucking my ass, Mr. Styles. I want your cock so bad, I always want it. Just yours.”

 

He pulls on the tie and Harry feels it constrict his airways, but he’s already so turned on that even being asphyxiated by this little angel was completely alright with him. “Yeah... Yes, I’ll do it. I'll make you feel good. I'll do anything you want, little angel.”

  

The words slip out of his lips so fluidly that he can’t really pull them back. He doesn’t want to pull them back.

 

“Really?” That seems to make Louis’ cock twitch and he threads his thin fingers through dark curls, then shoves Harry’s face down so that his nose and lips are nuzzled right between his thick, toned thighs. “Then lick me out until my little pussy’s all nice and wet for your big, thick cock. Make me wet for you… daddy.” He adds the word, remembering what Harry likes from past dates.

 

“Anything you want, anything.” Harry insists and immediately sticks his tongue out so that he could lick that boy’s sweet little hole. He’s eager with his technique, wetting his tongue with a lot of saliva so that it soaks the fabric pretty quickly and he noses along it while lapping. Louis’ breathing is picking up and he looks blissed out when Harry decides to look up at him. His cock swells up and Harry's already halfway to getting fully erected.

 

His hands come up so he could hold on to the younger boy’s thighs while he works, but Louis has other plans. He yanks on the tie around his throat and Harry yelps, stops his tongue and looks up wide-eyed. “What-?!”

 

“Who said you could touch? I didn’t tell you to do it. If you want my little cunt, daddy, you have to do /everything/ I say. Be good for me.”

 

He nods quickly and waits, putting his hands on his lap before Louis is petting his head. “Good boy.” He lets out the cutest little giggle and then reaches down to rub his middle finger against the wet spot Harry created for him. “Look at how wet you’ve made me already daddy… Lapping at my little pussy and obeying me... like a dog.”

 

Harry’s cock twitches again and it’s so humiliating. It’s so wrong; getting referred to as an animal. But it still gets him hot because he thinks he wants to be Louis’ pet. He wants Louis to keep letting him fuck that tight ass and he wants them to be a thing.

 

He thinks he might love Louis.

 

Louis pushes his panties out to the side so that his pink hole is out in the open and one of his balls pops out. “Eat me out, daddy. I love your mouth, it feels so good on my little pink fuck hole. Fuck it with your tongue.”

 

Harry’s fists tighten around his lap and he leans in to lick a wet stripe from his hole, all the way up to his balls and then back down. The tip circles around the tight ringed muscle and Louis lets out a small shudder. His moans are a little high pitched and he rocks down towards Harry's face.

 

It only encourages Harry and he flattens his tongue against his little boy pussy, lapping and lapping while trying to look up at his beautiful expressions, eyes pinched shut and his lips parted. He looks like an angel. The lapping stops after a while and the older man points his tongue to circle his rim, lips pressing against his sensitive skin so he can suck on it as if there was a clit there and it makes Louis cry out. 

 

It’s so wet and Louis can’t help but clench and unclench sporadically and it’s even better when he feels a tongue poke in and slide all the way inside. It’s curling up and wiggling around and then it’s pushing in and out, mimicking a cock fucking him. “Oh! Oh~ Oh my god, daddy yes!” He can’t help all the filth coming out from his lips, it feel so, so, so, so good and Harry is just such a submissive pup and he knows he’s picked the perfect puppy. He knows he did well picking up this guy with how aggressively he’s being eaten out, playing along to all of the filthy fantasies the teenager has had.

 

“Just like that, yeah, yeah, yes! Oh my, oh my god, omigod! Stop! Stop! I’m gonna cum, m’gonna cum!” Harry takes a moment to pull off, but it’s too late and Louis spills into his panties, making another wet spot in the process. “Hyaa~!”

 

Harry really thinks it’s the cutest sound he’s ever heard and he’s pretty proud of himself. All he did was fuck Louis with his tongue and he made him cum so he’s sitting back in his spot waiting for praise or anything, anything. He wants Louis to talk to him. He’s so eager and Louis’ looking back at his emerald green eyes and he swears there’s a fucking tail wagging behind Harry.

 

This fucker!

 

Louis slowly slides a hand down his chest, playing with his nipples for a moment while he keeps his eyes on Harry’s. He can see him starting to follow his hands, so Louis lowers his right hand towards his stomach.

 

Harry licks his lips. 

 

Louis pushes his hand inside of his panties, feeling the warm jizz coating his cock and the fabric of his panties. “Look daddy…” He breathes out. “Look, you made me cream my panties. Love your tongue, daddy, love it. Love it so much…” And then he’s pulling his hand out and offering it to the older man. “Wanna taste my pussy juices, daddy?”

 

Harry’s cheeks are so red, he looks a little dazed and it’s Louis who had the orgasm. Harry hasn’t even been allowed to touch himself yet, yet he looks so fucked out. “Yes, please. Can I taste you? Pretty please…”

 

“Taste me, then.”

 

Harry leans in and sticks his tongue out, licking at Louis’ fingers tentatively, almost like he’s exploring to see if he likes it. And of course he does. He’s such a good boy, Louis thinks. Especially when he hears him let out a moan and envelops them into his mouth, swirling his tongue again and sucking on them.

 

“Pull my panties off, Harry. Want you to get a nice look at the mess you caused.” He does as told, always does. His hands slide up Louis’ thighs and he starts to tug them down. Louis pulls his fingers out of Harry’s plump lips and then puts them in his own mouth, moaning around them. “…Are you hard, daddy? Did I make you hard?”

 

“So hard.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yes, baby. So, so hard. Daddy wants you to-“

 

“Shut up. You don’t get to decide what you want. I tell you what you want.”

 

“Yes.” Harry’s cheeks heat up again, embarrassed.

 

“You wanna fuck my pussy?”

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Then tell me something, will you?”

 

Harry nods. He can’t be arsed to actually say something and he only waits for whatever Louis is about to ask. He’s smiling so innocently, he’s so cute. Harry thinks he’s the cutest think in existence.

 

“Who are you to me?”

  

Well, he definitely wasn’t expecting that. He’s not really sure… They haven’t exactly decided what they were to each other. He’s not sure if they’re dating, or if this is just casual sex or… what… He still opens his mouth to try and come up with an answer and he’s /really/ hoping that he won’t put Louis on the spot in case he doesn’t want what Harry wants and Harry wants this to be about more than sex. He thinks they work well. Harry doesn’t have to be in charge of anything here with him.

 

“You.” Louis interrupts him way before he could even get out an answer and he says it for him. “Are my pet. My bitch. My dog… You belong to me in every sense of the word.” He thinks he can live with that.

 

“Yes. Anything you want, I’ll be.” He promises.

 

“From now on, when we’re in bed, you’ll call me… princess!” He’s smiling that full crinkly eyes smile and Harry thinks his heard won’t be able to take something so precious. He’ll die of a heart attack. “Maybe even out of bed. I like that.”

 

“Of course, my sweet, beautiful princess.”

 

“Now… You said you wanted to fuck me, right daddy?”

  

Harry nods again quick and so eager that’s it’s embarrassing. “M’so hard, princess. It hurts…”

 

“Then fuck me. Grab the lube and stretch my pussy open, daddy. Look at me, my clit’s all getting all swollen for you again, I’ll cream myself for you again… I’m such a dirty little slut for your cock.” The older man nods and quickly sheds his clothes, letting his cock bob out in front of them. It’s so big and so thick that Louis is salivating. He wants it in his mouth and he wants to tease Harry until he’s crying, but right now, he just wants that painful stretch in his ass more than anything. He wants to feel Harry’s pulsing cock and he wants to feel him cum inside of him. He wants it all.

 

Harry grabs the lube and he pours way too much over his fingers and it drips down onto the hotels carpet and he really does not care. He just wants him inside him, so when he feels a fingers slide inside of his ass, he lets a small mewl out. “You’re so tight… Always so tight, princess.” His finger moves in and out gently, but its quick motions and Harry’s curving it and he knows that he’s trying to find that spot inside of him. “So pretty, you’re so beautiful…”

 

He’s still mumbling out those words and it makes Louis smile, but he put up a hand to cover it because he’s just not used to genuine smiles on his face. They feel out of place, though it’s knocked out by another finger sliding in next to the first and they stretch him open a little further. “Uh… Harry~...!” He’s moaning again. Letting out soft moans that Have Harry wanting to pounce on him. His fingers twist inside of him and the younger boy starts to buck his hips then push down to fuck himself on them. “More, daddy. Mo-re.” 

 

A third finger enters and now Louis’ fully hard again. He has his legs spread out and his hands are holding the edge of the mattress. “Okay, okay!” He pushes Harry off, hard, and it sends him back on his bum, shocked expression on his face. Louis likes it. “If you wanna fuck me, daddy, you’re gonna have to do it like a dog.” Louis moved turns onto his hands and knees and lifts his bum out for Harry to get a good view of. His balls hang below and Louis crawls up the bed, slow and sensual before looking back and giving his own bum a hard slap. “Like the bitch you are, fuck my tight pussy and make me cream.”

 

This time Harry doesn’t hesitate or shy away or even wait for Louis to tell him now. He just climbs quickly onto the bed, shoves Louis’ legs open wide and it forces Louis’ face to hit the bed gracelessly. “Yes, yes, please.” He mounts him and feels the tip of Harry’s cock prod at his ass and then it quickly forces its way inside.

  

It’s painful, he won’t lie, and his back rises a little, but Harry pushes him back down and just feeds his ass that huge cock until its sitting balls deep inside of him. “Harry!” Louis shouts, tears in his eyes and Harry freezes, knowing he’s done wrong to his master and he’s about to pull out when he feels Louis grind his ass back and forth. “You’re so big, it’s so good… love it when you play with my cunt… oh my god, love your cock, love your cock. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!”

 

And Harry’s hips move, pulling out and slamming back in so hard that it jiggles Louis’ ass cheeks. Louis just grips the sheets beneath him and keeps moaning, keeps shouting out and cursing and he keeps pushing his hips back for Harry to slam back into. He can feel the pulsing of his cock, every ridge… it’s so delightful and Harry keeps moaning out his name, holding his hips tight enough that it’ a little uncomfortable.

 

Those big calloused hands slide up his back and to his arms. Louis can feel his long fingers wrap around his wrists and his chest is pressed against his back, lips at his neck and he’s whispering filth. “Daddy’ll do anything his princess wants. Fuck you like the slut you are.” He pulls them back behind his back; uses them to force the smaller boy back onto his cock every time he bounces away too much. “Your dog, m’your dog. I’m your pet, princess. I’ll be whoever you want.”

 

And Louis’ face is so hot, he’s sure his ears are red, too and his ass is burning. He’s sore and he knows he’s gonna cum again. He can feel it in the pit of his stomach. “Touch my clit, daddy! Touch me!” Harry reaches beneath his fat ass and grips his cock, quickly tugging his wet dick until he feels him spasm around his own cock. The teen is sucking him in, clenching down so hard that it forces the orgasm out of him and he lets go of his wrists so he can dig his nails into his hips and come.

 

Both of them are panting and Louis slips onto his tummy despite the soiled sheets. Harry comes down with him and his cock thrusts up into his already sensitive hole so Louis cries out. “Oh god…”

 

“Sorry…” They both know he’s not.

 

“S’okay.” Louis smiles, feeling hot liquid fill his insides and he only frowns when Harry pulls his cock out. “Can we do this again tomorrow, daddy?” This time he says it sweetly and Louis swears he can see that invisible tail on his new pet, aside from the heart eyes staring back at him.

 

“Yes, please!”


End file.
